Personal electronics have saturated our society and have become indispensable tools relied on by millions of individuals on a daily basis. One personal electronic that is now utilized on a daily basis by over three-quarters of the United States is the cellular telephone. Whether it is a smart phone that has data capabilities or a conventional cellular telephone, these devices are relied on by many to stay in communication with others at any given time.
One problem with conventional cellular phones and smart phone is that they are manufactured with screens using glass. Most smart phones and other cellular phones utilize an aluminosilicate glass or similar type of material to make the screens. While this glass provides the required functionality for the cellular phone itself, it is susceptible to damage from fingerprint oils and other items. Many users will utilize a plastic, polyethylene film, superposed on the glass screen of the cellular phone to provide protection of the glass screen of the cellular phone. While this conventional film provides protection of the glass screen of the cellular phone it fails to address another issue with the use of cellular phones.
The population in the United States is an aging population. The generation known as the baby-boomers are reaching the age of 65 at a rate of over 10,000 per day. This generation utilizes cellular phones on a regular basis. A common medical condition for individuals over the age of 45 is presbyopia. This is a common degenerative eye condition wherein the individual requires printed images to be magnified in order to read the printed images. It is common for an individual to utilize reading glasses to achieve a 1.5× or more magnification in order to see certain printed images. In addition to older individuals, utilization of reading glasses amongst younger individuals is also increasing.
Conventional protective films for cellular phones do not provide magnification of the images on the screen of the cellular phone.
Accordingly, there is a need for a protective film for a cellular phone screen that further provides magnification of the images displayed on the screen of the cellular phone.